I'll be there for you
by totem
Summary: She loves Shane, but sadly Shane's family don't like Phoebe! WILL THERE relationship make it threw the family reunion? Will Phoebe make it threw the reunion?


**I'll be there for you**

By totem

"Will you just please do this for me?" He asked his voiced rose as he followed her into the kitchen. She just walked off towards the coffee and he stood lent against the doorframe looking at her, the two seemed oblivious to the family filled table in the kitchen where Prue, the oldest of the Halliwell sisters, Piper the second sister with her boyfriend Leo, and Paige the youngest all looking at the arguing couple.

"For you, what about me Shane, I'm the one that has to sit in the middle of your mother telling me how great Daz's girlfriend is and how much she isn't at all like me by the way did I tell you she's great full for that little miracle because the family couldn't deal with another in law like me, and your dad telling me that you and me won't last and listing the one hundred and one reasons as to why. And by the way incase you failed to notice your sisters boyfriend keeps hitting on me and your sister…I have to keep sharp implements away from her incase she decides that the competitions to tough. I'm not doing the family reunion Shane" She explained aggressively.

"So what I turn up on my own? Phoebe you're my girlfriend…I hang about your family. What's the difference?" He shouted.

Phoebe swung around, "Shane, you practically live here you don't hang round – you live with them. And the difference my family is supportive. You know what I went through last time we did this I just don't want that again. To be honest I don't think our relationship can go threw it again"

"I don't see what your problem is, Daz likes you" Shane argued, "See, he's supportive and he's in my family."

"You're not getting this are you?" Phoebe shouted, "I'm not going to you little family reunion, it's not going to happen" She walked forward and handed him the mug of coffee she poured. "Just leave it please" She asked.

"You know what, how about I decide that today your family's not been supportive of us and maybe our relationship can't take the annual breakfast?"

"Don't be stupid, look I had nothing against your family until they tried to break us up last time we went. Considering all the shit they caused us I don't want to bring or now working perfectly relationship into hell"

"So, my family is like hell now?" He shouted.

"Face it, your mothers the devil and the rest of them – they are like little minions. They eat me alive when I walk into that place"

"Don't start on about my family Phoebe, I know there not perfect but neither is yours" He screamed at her.

"How did we get pulled into this?" Piper whispered to Prue as she lent into Leo's embrace.

"Not sure" Prue replied, "Something tells me this little domestic is pretty big"

"What's wrong with my family?" Phoebe asked, "What are they too supportive, caring…you not used to that? God knows how you ever made it out alive in that place"

"I had you" He shouted, "You got me through all that…please Phoebe I can't do it alone I need you with me. If it gets too much we are out of there but…it's my mother's birthday and I want you with me. Do it for me?"

"You know what, we are arguing here…you don't plead with me when we argue it's not how we do this…I never even started on you crazy sister or your dad"

"Can we just skip that this time and get straight to the point where you give in because I'm late for work?" HE asked her, "Phoebe you do this for me I promise I'll take you away…just you and me"

"Bribery…wow we are skipping a lot of stuff here" Phoebe explained, "What about the threats?"

"I'm real late" he explained, "if it makes you feel better, PHOEBE your coming because if you don't last night was the last time we sleep together"

"That the best you got?" She asked, she stopped and looked to the floor, "You get how hard this is for me right?" She asked him, he nodded his head, "Shane last time we did this they nearly broke us up"

"What if I promise I won't let that happen this time?" He asked

"You have no more control over the weather" she shot, "Shane…"

"please" He said as he took her hand and pulled her into him, she looked into his eyes, "I love you" He offered feebly.

"God, what am I about to do…fine, I'll come with you" She sighed, "You do know that if we end up breaking up over this I'll never forgive you"

"We won't, thank you" He hugged her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips softly meeting hers. She closed her eyes, there was a reason she loved this guy. He pulled back to quick for Phoebe's licking but is she could she would have stayed like this for hours. "I love you"

"Yeah, yeah…get to work" She said with a smile, "And how about you pick up the present for your mother so I don't get the 'why'd you get me this, I don't need this. At least I only have one son with a useless girlfriend' gig when we are there" She said imitating his mother.

Shane ran his hand up her back, "I'll be back from work around eight" he explained, "You're the best"

"It's what they tell me" She kissed him one last time before pushing him away, "GO" She told him.

He did let her go, "By babe, love you" and then as if for the first time acknowledged the other family members at the table, "Later guys" and with this he left the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Piper asked,

"Yeah…you could say that" Phoebe sighed as she walked over and sat next to Paige, "Family reunion…with the family from hell" She explained, "Convinced I'm the devil and not good enough for there little boy, proves for interesting confrontations."

"You know what, I wish my arguments with Kyle were like that…" Paige pointed out, "Does he always win though because sis I got to say…you're a push over"

"Hey, that wasn't an empty threat" Phoebe explained; "He really would stop sleeping with me. what can I say, I love him and this is what you do when your in love. Anything to make him happy"

"Phoebe, this family really don't like you…hell, his sister threatened to kill you when you two got together"

"Yeah, I remember Piper thanks for the reminder…"


End file.
